


Bedtime Stories

by CaptainWhatsherface



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWhatsherface/pseuds/CaptainWhatsherface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. I've only begun writing again, so pardon me if it isn't written that well. Also, its unedited, so sorry for that as well! </p>
<p>If you'd like to talk to me, I'm on tumblr: www.mode-maude-maudie.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Have a great day, and I hope you're doing well.</p></blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Frodo had always been curious why his Uncle Bilbo lived alone. Not that he wanted to snoop on his Uncle's life, his Uncle wouldn't like that, but it was an itch that never seemed to go away. Sometimes he'd catch his Uncle staring at no particulate object, his mind in a different world, and Frodo was always curious on what was on his mind. Whenever he would voice out his questions to his Uncle, instead of getting a reply, his Uncle would simply smile at him and ruffle Frodo's hair. Frodo always pouted and prodded Bilbo, but he would simply say or give something to Frodo that would keep his mind off it. It's not that Bilbo did not trust Frodo, for Bilbo trusts Frodo with all of his heart. It is only to Frodo, and the friends that he brings along, to whom he can tell his story without judgment. It is Frodo who understands when Bilbo needs his alone time, and when Bilbo needs to be taken out of his mind. Frodo is one of the reasons why Bilbo still remains in the Shire. If it were not for him he would have left for his own adventure, probably to go off somewhere that would get him killed, but Frodo gave Bilbo a reason to stay, and for that he is greatful.  
  
It was the beginning of autumn, and the leaves had just started to fall, when Bilbo had decided that he and Frodo go for a walk in the woods and look for the elves. Frodo loved when Bilbo would do this, it is not often that Frodo gets to leave the house and play with his Uncle. Sure, a lot of hobbits would look warily at his Uncle, but Frodo does his best to keep Bilbo from noticing them. The stares had never bothered Bilbo, to be frank, but it bothered him that it may affect the way Frodo thinks of him, However, as young as Frodo may be, Frodo understands his Uncle, and Bilbo thinks that maybe it is destiny that brought them together.  
  
They had walked for a long time, Frodo stopping every once in a while to pick up a stone and throw it, sometimes picking up a bug to show his Uncle, and Bilbo would laugh at the young boy and Frodo would smile, because one of the things that makes Frodo happy is making his Uncle smile. Frodo had noticed lately that Bilbo had become more absent minded. He catches him staring at nothing, his mind wandering, his eyes looking pained, and all Frodo wants to do is to take his Uncles pain away. From all the stories that Bilbo had told Frodo, Frodo could always knew that the events weren't as jolly as Bilbo made them seem, and even if Frodo enjoys the lighter, happier version of the story, he wishes that his Uncle would trust him with every detail. He may never have voiced it, but he knew that his Uncle knew that he was thinking it, and Bilbo would merely give Frodo a look that meant 'in due time, my dear Frodo'.  
  
After frolicking in the forest for a few hours, in which Frodo demanded Bilbo to tell the story about the mountain trolls, which Bilbo did, dramatically reenacting it with the trees surrounding them, they had headed back into town to eat a meal. Bilbo took advantage of their trip into town, buying some things they lack in Bag End, while Frodo was given liberty to go and visit his friends. Bilbo was happy, if he was honest, he really was, especially since he has Frodo with them, but his heart felt heavy, knowing that he could have had the future he had always dreamed of. When the sun set Frodo had come home, just in time as Bilbo had just finished cooking their dinner, and one look at Frodo made Bilbo realize that though he doesn't have the life he wish he had, he is still thankful because he was given a chance to make the remainder of his life worth living.  
  
As Frodo was being tucked into bed, Bilbo noticed the look on Frodo's face, as if there was something that was messing with his head. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his mouth was in a pout. Bilbo swiped his thumb at Frodo's eyebrows, rubbing a bit on the crease on top and said, "Something the matter Frodo?"  
  
Frodo pouted harder, wiggling to hide himself under his blanket, "Come on now Frodo, is there something you want to talk about?" Bilbo asked as he smoothed down Frodo's blanket.  
  
Frodo looked up at Bilbo, nodding his head. Bilbo smiled fondly at him, running his hand through his nephew's head, comforting him. "You look sad, Uncle." Bilbo raised his eyebrows at that, remaining silent and letting Frodo continue. "I just want to make you happy, but even if you smile, your eyes are still sad. I just want to know why you're sad, Uncle."  
  
Bilbo's heart clenched, "Oh Frodo, nothing ever gets past you, huh?". Bilbo kisses Frodo's forehead and tucks him into his blanket. "You'll be hearing a different bedtime story tonight, then."  
  
"I have always told you the story of the dwarves who had taken me on an unexpected journey, which led me to battling trolls, running from goblins, stealing a ring and fighting a dragon, but there is one part of that story that I have always neglected. Out of all of the unusual things that had happened to me on that journey, there was one thing that happened to me that I never would have expected to happen. All the fights, bruises, and broken bones were nothing, my boy. Those are things that can easily be forgotten, for pain is only temporary. But this, this is something that stays with you." Bilbo says, as Frodo lets out a yawn.  
  
"Uncle, just get right to it!" Frodo complained as he rubbed his eyes. Bilbo chuckled.  
  
"You're very impatient, but since you're about to fall asleep, I'll shorten the story. Out of all the things that I expected to happen to me, the one thing I never even imagined would happen did. I fell in love." Bilbo said, blushing as he did. Frodo's eyes widened in fascination, letting out a little yelp.  
  
"But with whom, Uncle? Weren't you with the dwarves the entire time?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes, I was with the dwarves, my boy, and the person I fell in love with was a member of the company as well." Bilbo replied.  
  
"Who is it, Uncle?" Frodo asked impatiently.  
  
"The leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. I've only begun writing again, so pardon me if it isn't written that well. Also, its unedited, so sorry for that as well! 
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me, I'm on tumblr: www.mode-maude-maudie.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a great day, and I hope you're doing well.


End file.
